Frozen in Time
Hello and welcome to CTstories and welcome to Frozen in Time! Enjoy! The Story Before I go to sleep, I like to listen to some music to felt wind down a bit. I think about the day, the people I saw, the places I went, and so on. After a bit of reflection, I take my headphones out of my ears and head off to sleep. This was a regular ritual for me. Well, last night started like any other. I turned on my CD player with The Best of Billy Joel inside, put my headphones into my ears, and listened to some nice music as I reflected on my day. I reflected on the day at school and the fact that I would have a test the next day as "Scenes From an Italian Restaurant" played in my ears. Because of the importance of the test, I decided that I would head to sleep a bit early so I would be fresh for school the next day. However, during this thought process, I fell asleep with earphones in my ears and with my CD player still on. It would stop playing when the CD was over, as it wouldn't loop. I don't remember much about the dreams I had, but I have a feeling as I type this that they got worse and worse as well as creepier and creepier as the night went on. The one thing that I remember from that night was a part of a dream where a man came close to my face and said, "CADA-LAC-AC-AC-AC-AC-AC". '' It was certainly being taken from the Billy Joel album I left playing when I was asleep. However, the next part I remember was when I finally decided to wake up. The only thing I could think about was the man who screamed that lyric right in my face and why it was incorporated in my dream. When I opened my eyes and found consciousness, I could hear static coming my within my ears. ''"It must be the headphones that I left in my ears. Hmph, well this happens sometimes" ''I thought as I consciously tried to move my arm up to my head to take out my headphones. However, my arms wouldn't move. Neither would my legs move, nor my head. I started to feel a little stressed and worried. This stress and worryness quickly turned into complete panic when I realized that I couldn't see anything but the pitch black of my bedroom. The ceiling, the only thing that I could look at, looked more dark than anything I had ever seen in my entire life. I had no idea, no conception, of how much time had passed and how fast time was even ticking. I didn't even finish that thought until...it happened. "(Breath) CADA-LAC-AC...AC-AC-AC-AC (Breath)" My face went stone cold. I felt like all my nerves inside my head had stopped working for a point and then jumpstarted. ''"You oughta know...BY NOW" Goosebumps started to form all over. I started to feel my legs lose all blood flow and go cold as if someone was inching up to meet me. Next my knees, I swear I could feel fingers slowly climb up my legs and up to my knees. The fingers felt cold and boney. I tried to look down at my legs to figure out what was climbing up my body, but I couldn't move at all. I was still completely paralysed. "You OUGHTA know by NOW" The voice in my ears was still chanting that one line over and over again. It started to drive me more nuts. I started to pray to any god in any religion to help me out and spare me from this demonic force. The fingers had reached my chest, the boney fingers were causing all of my lower half of my body and my chest to go cold and numb. I was at the complete mercy at this sadistic creature. "YOUUUUU oughta know by-by-by NOW" The fingers had reached my neck. My body was numb all over and I was unable to move. My last resort, the last thing that I could possibly do was to try and scream. And I did, I screamed for my life. The screams started as gasps for air in the suffocating state that I was being held captive in, but they managed to stop the fingers from spreading. Then, actual noises started to blare out. And finally, I regained my voice. I belted out a scream that gave me back my body. I squirmed and rolled all over until I was off my bed and onto the floor. The fingers were gone, the numbness was gone, and there was nothing on my bed. I turned on my bedroom light without even touching the ground from the bed to the lightswitch. I noticed these little scratches all over my body when I looked in the mirror. I know that they must have come from the creature that climbed up my body, but I never even saw it. I inspected my CD player and nothing was out of the ordinary. But I will never listen to music before going to sleep, at least not with headphones in. But I know that I will always live in fear for sleep paralysis. Conclusion Well thanks guys and gals for reading this quick pasta. I haven't been good about writing a new pasta in about three months, so I wanted to just make one quickly for November. I hope you enjoyed this pasta. Please comment below with any constructive criticisms and have a good day/night. Be sure to read all the other CTstories! 1) The Ombra 2) The Last Piece 3) Lucid Mystery 4) Bedtime Stalker 5) You Are in a Room Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Demon Category:Real Life Category:Dreams/Visions Category:Marcus' SOG Pasta of the Year Award - Creepiest Pasta (2013)